One example of a conventional optical recording device is a device having a recording and reproducing unit with a strategy section that controls the write strategy for writing to an optical disk, and a strategy information recording unit in which strategy information for operating the strategy section is recorded; strategy information corresponding to device information about the recording device and medium information about the optical disk is recorded in the strategy information recording section, read from the strategy information recording section, and transferred together with the medium information to the recording device. Default strategy information is also recorded in the strategy recording section in this device; if strategy information corresponding to the device information and medium information transferred from the recording device is not recorded on the storage information recording section, the default strategy information is read and transferred to the recording device (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-56531 (pp. 1-9, FIGS. 1-15)